


Summer Laughter, Warmth of Another

by Frost_Blod



Category: Megadeth, Metallica
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Dave, Coming Untouched, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, No Lube, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, This is what happeneds when I try to write something sweet, kind of, no preparation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frost_Blod/pseuds/Frost_Blod
Summary: Silence once again, they stared into each other's eyes, Jason couldn't help but notice what a beautiful hazel brown color Dave's eyes had. He could easily get lost in them, he blinked a couple of times, trying to get this thought out of his head.They fuck on a hill, simple as that.
Relationships: Dave Mustaine/Jason Newsted
Kudos: 4





	Summer Laughter, Warmth of Another

The laughter grew higher, they sat there giggling like little school girls.  
"Okay, okay...! Stop!" The brunette laughed, to wich both of them just started to laugh more, at this point the boys had forgotten what was so funny.  
"Okay, alright.." Dave took a deep breath, they sat there in silence, looking at each other. Slowly Dave started to grin, wich grew into a light chuckle.  
"Stop! Seriously, we need to calm down.." Jason looked at Dave, the ginger took another breath, calming himself down.  
Silence once again, they stared into each other's eyes, Jason couldn't help but notice what a beautiful hazel brown color Dave's eyes had. He could easily get lost in them, he blinked a couple of times, trying to get this thought out of his head. The guitarist was very pretty though, long thick ginger hair, soft pale skin, a slim and tall body, slightly wide hips..... Fuck, if only Jason had the opportunity to see Dave on his knees in front of him with a mouthful.  
The bassist snapped back to reality once he realized Dave had gotten closer.  
"Hey, Newsted, snap out of it, man!"  
"Uhh..Yeah, sorry." Jason apologized, Dave smiled, shrugging his shoulders, before laying down on his back, looking up at the sky.  
It was completely empty up here on the hill, only Jason and Dave, this got Jason to think once more, and he decided to shoot his shot.  
The brunette got on top of the guitarist, both of his hands placed beside the sides of his head, trapping the ginger there. Dave gave his friend a strange look,  
"You alright?" This time it was Jason's turn to take a deep breath, then he bent his head down, connecting their lips. Brown eyes were wide open, the starwberry blond was surprised, to say the least, soon however he melted into the kiss. Jason let one of his hands slip up to cup Dave's cheek, while the other teen warped his arms around Jason's neck, pulling him closer.  
Hands that belonged to the bassist slowly travelled down the others body, caressing curves through clothing, placing them on his hips.  
Finally they separate for air. Jason opens his eyes to look down at Dave, with his eyes still shut, panting, arms still around Jason's neck, he looks so fucking pretty.  
They kiss again, this time it's rougher, deeper, dirtier. Jason has his tongue in Dave's mouth, exploring every centimeter of it. He can feel him self getting harder, he knows that Dave's hard too. Pulling away once again, panting, the brunette sits up, Dave does the same. They don't wait a few seconds to catch their breath, Jason pulls Dave into his lap, this time Jason latches on to Dave's neck. Licking, biting and sucking on the pale flesh, it forces small whines from the strawberry blond, and leaves red and purple marks behind. Once again Dave's arms are wrapped around Jason, gripping at his shirt.  
The bassist gets his hands between them, working to get Dave's pants of, it takes it's time but they figure it out. Once getting Dave out of his pants and underwear Jason gets off his own pants enough so that he can pull out his rock hard cock.  
"I don't have any lube, but I hope you don't mind.." He spoke awkwardly.  
"I don't, now fuck me already!" The pale man in his lap demanded.  
"Whatever you say, princess."Jason smirked, making Dave go slightly red.

Raising Dave's hips, the head of Jason's cock was at Dave's entrance, slowly he lowered the guitarists hips, this forcing choked moans and whines out of the fragile ginger in his lap.  
Finally skin and cloth met, Dave did his best to relax, the process had been painful, especially since the guitarist hadn't gotten prepared in any way. While waiting for Dave to get used to the penetration Jason gave the ginger small kisses on his neck. Whispering sweet things against the flesh.  
Dave tugged at Jason's shirt, making him look up. Getting a nod from the strawberry blond, Jason knew he was ready. The first few thrusts were the most painful, but it didn't take long for the pain to turn into pleasure.  
Lifting and pushing down the gingers hips forced beautiful noises out of him. With each thrust Jason pushed Dave's hips down harder and faster, loving the sounds he could get the ginger to make.  
Sweat were clinging to the teens bodies, and the air seemed to get thicker with every second. All Jason could think of was Dave, and to pleasure him, to worship his beautiful body.  
All that mattered was to please the other, to hear him scream Jason's name once he cums. Jason was gonna make sure to leave his mark on the ginger, so people could see that Dave belongs to him.

Every second is perfect, and than with a high pitched moan of the brunette's name, Dave cums. It's the hottest fucking thing Jason has heard and seen.  
Letting the ginger rest his head on Jason's shoulder, while his arms goes lip around his neck, the bassist pushes in once more, cumming deep in side of the ginger.  
They sit like this for a few seconds, but it feels like an eternity, not in a awkward way, but in a nice way.  
Feeling the heat of each other's bodies, it's a reassuring feeling that they're not alone, they have one another.  
Jason can hear the clam breaths coming from the worn out strawberry blond in his lap, almost like his sleeping. He wants them to stay like this forever, but at last, he has to shake Dave's shoulder to get his attention.  
"Hey, you didn't fall asleep, did ya?" He chuckles a bit, while Dave blinks a few times, tired.  
"Nah, almost though."  
"You wanna come over to my place?" He gives him a warm smile, and gets one back.  
"Hm, for sure." 

They get up and get dressed, or more like Jason helps Dave get dressed, since he can barley walk.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a million fucking stories at the moment, so that's why it takes long for me to post them. But hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
